Far out fears
by Jellybean225
Summary: These are just a collection of DaddyBat stories, some involving the Team, some not! I will probably change the name, I don't know yet! Cute moments, no slash! Rated K Mainly Robin hurt/sick
1. Problems with Parties

(Hello people! So I have decided to create a few DaddyBats one shots, I'm sorry if any of the content is wrong, that my spelling, etc is poor. If you have any issues about it, please feel free to message me. Also if the character are out of character Sorry, I also tried adding my own sort of characters for Tony, please don't kill me, I have no idea if this would ever happen! This is purely a Batman and Robin bonding fic, however; the next few will involve the young justice characters, hopefully...probably...maybe...I don't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, Young Justice or anything else! Anyway, Enjoy!)

- Richards POV-

It was the annual day of the 'Wayne Manor' fancy dress party, that held each year in honour of Wayne enterprises success throughout that past year. Many had turned out for the event on this cold crisp afternoon. There were friends, clients, colleges, and even a few people, I am sure Bruce didn't even know, that had arrived. I was a very stereotypical Fancy dress party, as all the guest wore an outfit from a fantasy related themes. Although there were a few out of the ordinary guest who wore such outfits of people from there favourite movies, or game; I could have sworn I saw someone dressed as a carrot at one point.I wasn't into the whole fancy dress idea so I wore a black smart suit with a bow tie and a smart top hat, I looked like a magician about to start a magic show. Never the less, no-one stood out as much as a small gang of guests that hung near the windows, they had ghost like make-up on with clown cross eye make-up. Being Robin and all, they were the scariest people there but they all seemed strangely familiar but I couldn't place it, although they all seemed friendly and had smiled in my direction more than once.

It was growing dark outside, the party was at its most tense, I had finished meeting and greeting most of the families that Bruce had instructed me too and was just about as worn out as any one could get. I didn't understand how Bruce wasn't bored, or at least, look bored. It had been over 4 hours since the party had started and the room was being more stuffy by the minute, deciding it would be best to take my leave and inform Alfred that I had, had enough for the evening, I wandered back towards the door. Only on my way I walked past the gang of men with the clown make-up, I hadn't been paying attention at the time and hadn't hear one of the men push a chair forwards into my path, almost as if to stop me, however; not looking where I was going, I walked straight into the chair and stumbled face first into to laminate flooring of the room, my hat rolling away from me as I did so. I didn't even realise it at the time, until the pain finally hit me, literally.

One of the men with the clown make-up had 'accidently' dropped his glass, which, as I was on the floor, hit me in the face spilling champagne all over my hair and suit. I looked up with a pained expression, the sight I was greeted with sent shivers up my spine. The kind smiley men with the clown make-up I had seen earlier now stood towering over me with smirks on their faces. One of the men grabbed my arm and started to lift me off the ground, only to get half way and then let go again, causing me to crash back into onto the cold hard floor. I could hear their laughter ringing in my ears, they weren't laughing loud enough to draw any ones attention, although now come to think of it they were blocking out any ones view so no-one could see me on the floor anyway. At least one of the men spoke, his voice was rough and un-nerving.

"Hello little guy, aren't you that circus freak from earlier?"

Then it clicked.

Those were the meant that occupied Tony Zuco on the night of my parents death, they were there in the crowd, laughing...Watching. Tears pricked my eyes as I stood up. I had to get out of there. Looking at the floor as though I was ashamed, I searched with my eyes for a way to escape. Perfect, a small, but manageable, gap between the crowds that lead straight to Alfred, and safety. The man had taken another step closer and glared down at me, a smirk still plastered on his face.

"huh, can't answer? You filth..."

Before he got the chance to finish his sentence, I darted for the gap, with success I made it through without hitting anyone, and ran straight past Alfred who was about to shut the doors, upstairs, faster than when I was on a sugar rush,into my room, slamming the door not bothering to turn on the light. My heart was beating faster than I thought was possible, my head hurt from where I had fell and my clothes soaked through, I must have looked a sight, I was only glad they hadn't followed me. Tears started to fall before I even got a chance to stop them, they slid down my face leaving a soggy trail in their wake. I couldn't breath, the air was getting thinner as the tears turned into sobs.

Why me? What did they want from me?

They Killed my parents, where they back to finished the job? I thought Batman had sorted it all out? I guess they had other plans.

I was now conscious of how hot it was, my face was red and my eyes puffy. After running my hand through my clammy hair, I unbuttoned my suit and removed the coat, revealing a soggy Champaign covered shirt. Finding my way to the balcony doors through the dark room, I pushed them open, a cool blast of air hit my face, leaving a wash of relief, it had started to thunder, the rain hammered down onto me as I stood there, eyes closed lost in thought.

After a few moments, I walked back into the room, I was about to change my outfit, which was now dripping wet and still had the sent of champagne, when the door to my room opened quit forcefully. Images of the recent events flashed in my mind and I panicked backing away from the door. A broad figure stepped into the room just as a flash of lightning struck. The persons face looked white.

I screamed thinking it was one of the Men from moments ago, and backed away even further, tipping over a bump in the rug and was sent fly backwards. "Dick?..."

It was then that the light flickered on and the soft, soothing voice of my adoptive father rung through the room. My heart stopped beating as a relief washed over my body. It was only Bruce, I was safe they weren't coming after me...

"Dick are you okay, what happened? Alfred said you ran out soaking wet?" Bruce half ran towards where I lay on the floor trying to calm my nerves. I finally managed to get my words out and reply, only they were half sobs and tears started to whelm up in my eyes once more.

"I...I..t..thought you were them...I'm sorry.." I said trying to catch my breath between each word. Bruce picked me up in his arms and took me over to my bed, where he got a spare set of clothes out and helped me change.

"Them?" Bruce repeated, obviously confused and slightly concerned.

"You know, the men with clown make-up, that ended up being Tony Zuco's gang..." Concern and anger and a hint of fear all washed over Bruce's face at once; he looked at me. "Wait..Tony?" He looked as confused as I did when I realised it. He shook his head.

"Never mind that at the moment, are you ok?" I looked up at him, as more tears filled my eyes. " I miss them..." Bruce shuffled closer and placed his arms round me pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I know you do, I know" He hushed soothing words into my ear as he rubs circles into my back, telling me every thing would be ok. Before long, I was sound asleep right next to the person that meant the most to me and always will.

- (So that's the end, what did ya think? I might do a next chapter for this just to see what Bruce or should I say Batman does to deal with the new situation, although, I may not and just go onto a new fic. It you have any requests please message me, I am open for ideas, I may not take your idea but I may also include it, depending! XD Please Reviewwwww. Till next time!)


	2. Why Can't we fly?

**Hey! How are you all? I know I only posted the first story yesterday but still! Thank you so much for all the favourites and followers I've got, it means a lot to me! If you have any requests please message me, and I will probably write it. The Team will come into the next one I promise XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman, or Young Justice!**

**Enjoy~**

Most Birds can fly.

Many sour higher than we can reach.

But some, some are meant to stay on the ground.

Humans can't fly. Many have tried to reach higher than anyone else.

But in the end, they were meant to stay on the ground.

1234567890

I had been one of those day where, for Bruce, there wasn't an end to the piles of work that lay stacked before him on his desk. No matter how long he worked, he could have sworn the pile kept getting bitter by the second. He had spent long hours out on petrol that night, in fact it had been quite chaotic night. There had been 3 robberies, 2 gang fights, and just to add to that, Joker managed to escape was tired and didn't have to patience to deal with the paper work so he got up and headed to bed to catch up on some well deserved rest.

Mean while, down in the kitchen Alfred was preparing tea and Dick had Wally over and where playing ninjas in the sitting room. They were leaping and bounding off chairs.

"Be careful please, you don't want to disturb Master Bruce." Called the butler when another bang was heard through the halls.

BANG! Another chair was sent flying.

Before long it was time for Wally to go home, Bruce was up by now and waved them off. He was still tired but not as much coffee was needed this time. By this time it was growing dark and Bruce went down to the Batcave to prepare for that nights patrol.

Dick came wondering down only minutes after a plate of cookie in his hand a half eaten one still in his mouth.

"Brruucce, alfrrud gavrf ma cookieeees!" Dick said a mouth full of biscuit.

"Finish your mouth full before you speak!" Bruce said sternly.

"And sit down while your eating as well" He added noticing that Dick was dancing on the spot. After Dick had finished his mouth full, he laid the now empty plate on the floor.

"Brucccccce..." "Yes Dick" "Why can't we fly?"

"Dick we have been over this, just because you call yourself Robin does not mean you can fly."

"Hummf" was all he replied with which surprised Bruce, normally Dick would argue back about being in the circus and flying off the trapeze. It was then that Bruce noticed something was wrong, Dick had been completely silent for about 2 minutes. Turning round he found that Dick wasn't even there, yet he hadn't heard him leave. Getting up from his chair he began to wander round the edge of the Batcave, hoping it was just another of Dicks hide and seek games. Panic was being to whelm up inside him when he had checked all of Dicks usual hiding places, until he heard a creek coming from the rafters above.

Glancing up, he saw Dick standing on the edge of the rafters his arms stretched out, just like a bird.

"Dick what are you doing?"

"I can fly, I flew before...I...I can fly again!" And without warning Dick jumped off the rafters without a moments hesitation.

Fear struck Bruce as he launched forwards to catch his now free falling son. Being batman, he had, had experience with catching heavy objects from buildings so catching Dick safely in his arms thankfully wasn't a problem.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Bruce almost yelled, placing the now scared looking boy on the safety of the floor.

"I..I...Why didn't it work?" "Why didn't what work?!" "Flying..." "Dick, didn't I just say before that humans can't fly! and You go pulling a stunt like that!" Dick looked up, he had tears in his eyes, his lip was quivering uncontrollably.

"I just wanted it to be like the old times again, even just for a moment." Bruce pulled the boy close, pulling him into a warm embrace.

"How about we get you a trapeze so you can practice like the old time again?" Instead of answering Dick gave a small nod in agreement and hugged Bruce even tighter. "Please don't ever leave me" he mumbled barely audible.

"I won't ever leave you, I promise." They sat on the floor together in a tight embrace for what seemed like hours, besides they had all the time in the world.

**So what do you think? Like? hate? Please review and let me know! Till next time!**


End file.
